First Love Chapter 2
by Shifudo
Summary: Setelah sebuah insiden, Minato tiba-tiba ambruk di depan Kushina. apa yang terjadi?


First Love Chapter 2

**Kushina po'v**

Aku berlari kencang menyusul Minato. Keyakinan bahwa Minato Namikaze adalah Mina-chan muncul lagi. Tapi, aku tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan itu. Sekarang yang penting adalah menyusul Minato. Fugaku adalah salah satu andalan klub karate kami dalam bertanding. Minato dalam masalah!.

"Minatooooo!.", pekikku.

**Minato po'v**

Aku berlari tanpa arah. Namun, kakiku membawaku ke sekolah. Kulihat, cowok rambut hitam itu sedang bersama seorang gadis rambut panjang. Gandengan pula!. Aku menyentuh pundaknya kasar dan meninju wajahnya.

"Siapa kamu? Dan apa-apaan kamu?.", katanya sambil mengerang.

"Harusnya, aku yang bertanya begitu! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kushina?.", tanyaku sambil berusaha meninjunya lagi.

Ternyata, dia bukan pria sembarangan. Dengan mudahnya, dia menghindar dan balas menendang perutku. Aku terlempar dan kacamataku lepas. Aku bangun sambil memegangi perutku.

"Minato?.", teriakkan seseorang mengagetkanku. Aku menoleh, dan dia adalah Kushina. Kulihat, dia begitu terkejut melihatku. Sial! Aku meraba wajahku. Dan menengok ke bawah. Kacamata!.

"Minato? Kau Minato Namikaze? Kau Mina-chan?.", tanyanya tak percaya.

"Kushi…. Ugh!.", aku merasakan sesuatu di perutku. Aku memegangi perutku. Sial! 'Benda' itu bereaksi lagi!. Aku ambruk.

"Minato?.", samar-samar kudengar Kushina berteriak memanggil namaku. Dan kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. Aku tersenyum.

"_Bagus. Jangan menangis untuk pria lain, Kushina. Kau hanya boleh menangis untukku. Ah, tidak. Pertama, menangislah untuk keluargamu. Kedua, kau hanya boleh menangis untukku. Kushina... Aku mencintaimu...", _batinku. Lalu, semua gelap.

**Kushina po'v**

Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini, aku sangat cengeng. Aku ikut dalam ambulans yang mengantar Minato ke rumah sakit. Sampai disana, aku terus menunggu sampai akhirnya Mikoto memaksaku pulang.

Beberapa hari sudah, Minato tidak masuk sekolah. Hatiku cemas setiap memandang bangkunya. Hingga suatu saat sepulang sekolah, aku menerima telepon.

"Halo?.", sapaku.

"Halo? Dengan Kushina… aduh! Aku lupa! Yang sekelas dengan Minato Namikaze?.", tanya orang yang menelepon.

"Ya. Apakah ini orang tua Minato?."

Orang disana terdiam sebentar. "Ya. Apakah kau dapat berkunjung ke rumah kami?."

"Apakah ini menyangkut Minato? Saya bisa meluangkan waktu. Sebentar lagi saya kesana. Bisa kirim SMS dimana rumah anda?."

"Iya. Ini tentang Minato. Bisa kesini secepatnya? Saya masih ada urusan. Nanti saya kirim SMS. Terima kasih." Tut! Tut! Tut!.

Huh! Orangtua macam apa itu?. Setelah menerima SMS, aku langsung melesat ke rumahnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Siapa?."

"Kushina Uzumaki. Saya diminta pemilik rumah ini untuk datang."

"Oh. Silakan masuk."

Hmm…. Sepi sekali.

"Tuan dan Nyonya sedang pergi."

"Lho? Tadi saya dipanggil?."

"Iya. Tapi, Nona terlambat datang. Katanya, kalau Nona mau pulang, pulanglah. Kalau mau tunggu…"

"Saya tunggu saja. Ng… boleh saya masuk kamar Minato?."

Pembantu rumah ini terlihat ragu.

"Saya bukan pencuri, kok. Saya teman Minato di sekolah.", tambahku cepat.

"Baiklah. Silakan. Kamarnya di lantai dua."

Aku pun masuk ke kamar yang bernuansa biru. Hmm…. Minato-ku juga suka warna biru. Aku tersentak saat melihat foto dengan pigura kecil berwarna biru muda dan hiasan kerang-kerang. Kado yang kuberikan pada Minato-ku saat ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh. Dia balas memberiku liontin hati di ulang tahunku yang ke enam. Namun, bukan itu saja yang mengagetkanku. Foto tersebut adalah fotoku dan Minato-ku saat kami pergi ke pantai. Mataku berkaca-kaca. Aku sekarang sangat yakin, kalau Minato Namikaze ini adalah Minato-ku. Aku membongkar-bongkar lemari bukunya. Tidak sopan!. Aku menemukan sebuah buku tebal dengan sampul biru langit. 'My Diary'. Itulah tulisan yang tertera di sampul itu. Aku membukanya selembar demi selembar. Ternyata, diary itu ditulis sejak dia meninggalkanku. Hampir seluruh isi diary itu menceritakan aku dan kerinduannya padaku. Salah satu tulisannya membuat air mataku mengucur deras.

_Dear Dairy,_

_Kushina. Kuharap kau masih menungguku. Kuharap kau masih bersabar dan masih merindukanku. Orang tuaku bilang, kami akan pulang kembali. Janjiku benarkan? Aku terus menyelidiki, dimana kau sekolah, kelasmu, rumahmu masih sama atau sudah pindah(Aku jadi seperti penguntit, ya? Hahaha...). Akhirnya, dengan bantuan orang tuaku, aku sekolah di tempatmu, bahkan sekelas denganmu. Tapi, suatu saat aku melihatmu begitu akrab dengan seorang cowok. Hatiku sakit saat melihat kau bersamanya._

_ Namun, akhirnya aku sadar. Aku memang tidak bisa mendampingimu. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Aku tidak bisa selamanya berada di sisimu. Karena umurku tak lama lagi. Dokter menyatakan, bahwa aku mengalami lemah ginjal. Aku akan pergi, Kushina. Aku akan pergi selamanya. Karena itulah, aku tidak mau kau mengenalku. Aku tidak mau kau menyesal setelah mengetahui kalau aku Minato Namikaze-mu._

_Aku sangat kesal, saat mengetahui cowok itu berani menyentuhmu. Tapi, aku tahu. Aku tahu kalau aku tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Aku tahu aku tidak bisa memelukmu dan bercanda lagi denganmu. Aku tahu, kau bukan untukku._

_Selamat tinggal, Kushina. Aku mendo'akan kau mendapatkan yang terbaik._

_Minato Namikaze._

Aku menjatuhkan buku itu. Air mataku tak bisa berhenti mengucur. Aku berlari keluar dan tanpa permisi, aku langsung melesat ke rumah sakit. Menuju kamar tempat Minato dirawat.

"Minato?.", aku langsung mendobrak masuk. Kulihat semua orang menatap sedih padaku. Mikoto, Fugaku, kedua orangtua Minato yang masih sangat kukenali wajahnya walau lama tak bertemu dan… kulihat sesosok tubuh dengan wajah ditutupi kain putih terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Minato?.", pekikku tak percaya.

"Kushina….", Mikoto menghampiriku dan berusaha menenangkanku.

"Minato kenapa? Dia kenapa?.", tanyaku membabibuta.

"Operasi gagal. Dia telah pergi dengan tenang.", kata Mikoto sambil memelukku yang memandang sesosok tubuh itu dengan pandangan kosong. Aku melepas paksa pelukan Mikoto dan berlari keluar.

"Tidak! Tidak! Minato!.", aku berteriak sepanjang jalan seperti orang gila.

Diluar hujan, namun aku berlari tanpa henti. Aku berhenti di depan rumah sakit. Memandang ke langit dengan tatapan kosong. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tangan. Dan duduk di aspal yang basah. Air mataku tak bisa berhenti mengucur.

"Huaaaa!.", aku berteriak keras. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi, Minato? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku saat kutahu bahwa kau adalah Minato?. Ini tidak adiiiiil!.", Tiba-tiba seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Perlahan aku tidak merasakan air hujan menetes lagi.

"Sssttt! Jangan teriak-teriak di rumah sakit! Kushi-chan tidak pernah menangis! Kau jadi seperti bukan Kushina yang kukenal. Cengeng.", sebuah suara yang amat kukenal.

"Minato….", aku menoleh dan melihat Minato tersenyum jail sambil memegangi payung. "Minato…. Kau…"

"Operasi berhasil. Aku hidup.", katanya sambil berdiri. Dia menarikku untuk berdiri juga. "Maaf aku jahil, Kushina. Habis, aku sangat suka melihat Kushina menangis. Pemandangan yang sangat jarang bagiku.", katanya. Aku memukul pundaknya cukup keras sampai dia mengaduh.

"Minato jahat! Aku sangat panik tahu. Aku langsung kesini begitu membaca diary-mu! Aku sangat suka Minato! Aku tak mau kehilangan Minato untuk kedua kalinya!.", aku menangis sesenggukan. Minato memandangku lalu mendekapku dengan kedua tangannya. Payungnya dibiarkan jatuh.

"Aku juga suka, Kushina. Maaf, ya. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis lagi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Kushina untuk kedua kalinya. Ya?."

Aku mengangguk. Hujan berhenti dan berganti dengan matahari yang bersinar cerah.

"Tapi aku harus menghukummu karena telah membaca diary-ku!.", Minato melepaskan dekapannya.

"Yah… jangan, dong."

"Aku menghukummu. Kau harus mendampingiku selamanya. Dan menghasilkan keturunan yang banyak untukku.", katanya. Aku tersenyum.

"Yang pertama setuju. Yang kedua, aku nggak mau melahirkan banyak-banyak.", sungutku.

Kami tertawa bersama-sama. keluarga Minato, Mikoto, Fugaku keluar dan tersenyum melihat tingkah kami.

_**Dua bulan kemudian…**_

**Kushina po'v**

"Cheers!.", kami berteriak serempak saat acara selesai dan tinggal potret-potret anggota keluarga saja. Sejujurnya, aku tidak suka pakai gaun. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Namanya juga pernikahan. Masa' mau pakai kaos oblong sama celana pendek?. Apalagi, Minato mengatakan kalau aku sangat cantik dengan gaun ini. Percaya diriku langsung naik 200%!. Banyak orang mengucapkan selamat kepada kami. Minato pun sangat tampan malam ini. Dia selalu tersenyum kepada seluruh tamu undangan. Dan, teman-teman cewekku akan berteriak kegirangan saat mengobrol denganku dan mengatakan aku sangat beruntung. Ya, aku pun merasa begitu. Senyum Minato memang sangat mempesona. Senyumnya bisa membuat mata nenek-nenek yang rabun pun kembali cerah.

"Sekali lagi, ya!.", teriakkan Fugaku yang jadi tukang foto mengagetkanku dan menghentikan lamunanku.

"Kamu kenapa? Melamun, ya?.", tanya Minato.

"Iya.", kataku.

"Ngelamunin apa?.", tanyanya basa-basi.

"Rahasia.", balasku iseng.

"Jangan bikin penasaran. Ngelamunin apa?.", tanyanya lagi.

"Aku… ngelamunin kamu!.", kataku sambil mengecup pipinya bertepatan dengan _blitz_ kamera yang akan mengabadikan adegan itu selamanya. Pipi Minato pun bersemu merah. Dia membalas dengan menjitak pelan kepalaku. Kami pun tertawa dan kisah ini pun berakhir dengan bahagia.

**#The End#**


End file.
